Broken Kunai
by Misato'sPenPen
Summary: Kakashi is seriously wounded and forced to retire. Sasuke confesses to him. But Kakashi had doubts and others object. Kakashi/Sasuke Anal,Fingering,M/M,Oral,WAFF,WIP
1. Broken Kunai

I'm sooo sorry for more angsty Kakashi. I really am. I really don't know what prompts these stories. But I love him and the Uchiha so much.

* * *

Sasuke was meditating on the porch of his walled off home when he felt panicked chakra. He knew that chakra. Naruto. And close behind him: Sakura. No Kakashi or Sai. Sasuke opened his eyes, beginning to panic as well. Where was Kakashi?

xxxxx

Naruto and Sakura ran as fast as they could in Sai's wake. He'd painted a large bird to carry him and Kakashi back to Konoha post haste. Naruto and Sakura arrived several hours after the rest of their team and went straight to the hospital.

Tsunade was glad Sai had brought Kakashi home because he was able to report the situation clearly and emotionlessly. Sakura had stumbled into a trap and would have died if Kakashi and not jumped into to save her. But Kakashi was seriously wounded. Naruto—surprisingly—had easily taken charge and ordered Sai to take Kakashi back to Konoha after Sakura had done first aid. Sakura was a mess, feeling guilty for what happened to Kakashi and in shock so Naruto decided they had to abort the mission.

Tsunade was still in with Kakashi when Naruto and Sakura returned. They met Sai in the hallway.

"How is he?" Naruto asked.

"Alive. The Hokage is working on him."

Sakura finally broke down completely. Naruto held her.

"She approved of your decisions, Naruto," Sai continued. "She sent another team to finish the mission."

Just then, Tsunade approached them. Sakura's eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Kakashi will live," Tsunade began. Sakura was immensely relieved. "But—" that arrested all their attention "—he lost his left leg. This was his last mission."

Naruto and Sakura were too shocked to respond. Then Sakura broke down.

xxxxx

Sasuke had been home for a year after Naruto beat some sense into him, but no one trusted him. When he came home, he asked and received a large home at the edge of the village with high walls around his property; it was practically a compound and would probably expand to a compound once Sasuke got around to fathering some heirs. Since he had still been the owner of a lot of land in Konoha all this time, the Hokage complied. And she was happy to put him out of the way and out of sight. But she had her own conditions like the ANBU perched around his home at all times and the fact it was difficult for him to leave his home and only then in the company of his ANBU guard.

So he couldn't get news. Naruto hadn't come by to tell him what happened. So he turned to his only resource.

"ANBU." Sasuke didn't even have to raise his voice and a masked man appeared. "If it's not classified, find out what's happened to Team Kakashi." Surprisingly, the ANBU nodded and complied.

xxxxx

Kakashi woke up to the sanitary, white, sunlit hospital room ceiling again. Tsunade had already told him: his leg was gone; he was retired. He felt a wave of self-pity. What a wonderful and apt way to start his retirement: alone.

Wounded and thrown away. He was reminded of Haku, one of the few Kakashi regretted killing. Zabuza wouldn't have thrown the kid away, as broken as he thought he was. But Kakashi was. Only thirty and he was forced into retirement.

He looked over to see if someone had at least brought him one of his books and was shocked to see a form in the next bed. They never doubled up patients unless they really needed to. Kakashi sat up to get a better look at the sleeper. Sasuke?! Sasuke had come to visit him and never left? He checked to make sure he was still wearing his mask; he was.

Kakashi sat up and pulled himself back against the headboard and naturally looked down at the bed. The sheet lay flat where his left leg should be. He was angry and depressed at the same time. He was only thirty, what was he supposed to do for the rest of his life? He'd rather have been killed.

He looked back over at Sasuke's sleeping face. Konoha had another Sharingan now. A more powerful one. He wasn't needed anymore. But why was Sasuke here? Sasuke didn't give a damn about his team, didn't give a damn about him. Maybe he was in for an injury and someone thought they'd like each other's company.

Kakashi wanted to go home. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to wallow in self-pity and give in and cry. His life was over. There was no use for a broken kunai.

He looked back at Sasuke. His life was over, but Sasuke's was really just beginning. He wished Sasuke would disappear. Easiest way was just to go back to sleep and hope Sasuke would leave on his own.

xxxxx

Kakashi woke up again to a beautiful night with the moon shinning right into his window. It was pretty, but too bright for his just opened eyes. He turned his head and found that Sasuke hadn't just stayed, he'd moved to sitting at his bedside and leaning forward with his head in his arms, asleep again.

Why wouldn't the kid leave?

"Are you ever going to leave?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked up, woken by his sensei's voice. His eyes were squinted and hostile, always grumpy when he woke up.

"Once I talk to you."

"You have, now you can go."

"Awfully anti-social, aren't you?"

"Talk about the pot and the kettle."

Sasuke smirked, but it died quickly. "I didn't really have anything to say. I was just concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Worried. Even after I was sure your life wasn't in danger, I just . . . It's nice being here anyway, ANBU's keeping their distance. They trust me being here for some reason."

"You're surrounded by shinobi."

"Hn." Sasuke stretched then sort of hunched in on himself, feeling a little awkward. "I guess I was also thinking, I'm still under house arrest and you're newly retired. Maybe we can . . . keep each other company." Kakashi just stared at him without any emotion; Sasuke didn't exhibit any either. He stood up. "Just a thought. I'm never busy if you want anything." Sasuke finally left.

Alone again. Loneliness and depression cascaded over him. Sasuke's presence had alleviated it for a few minutes. He looked out at the moon. Even if Sasuke was trying to reach out, it was better to push him away. Him and everyone else. This wound wasn't really his fault, but he was humiliated. He could no longer be a shinobi. The thing that made him respected and needed, the thing that defined him, was ripped from him. He just wanted to shut himself away.

Like his father.

That thought made his lungs freeze. He'd end up like his father. He'd become what he always feared, what led him to be such an ass as a kid.

He looked down at the ground outside when some motion caught his eye. Sasuke and his ANBU escort. Sasuke looked as lonely as Kakashi felt. Kakashi's heart bleed for the young Uchiha.

Since Sasuke returned, Kakashi hadn't seen him. No one trusted him, no one talked about him. No one but Naruto. It make Kakashi angry when Naruto would mention Sasuke. Naruto was permitted to see his former teammate and Kakashi was probably also allowed, but he'd never asked, never tried. Sasuke had broken his heart that day they all tried to kill each other under that bridge. Sasuke's words had hurt and believing he had to kill Sasuke had hurt even more. Kakashi had really loved Sasuke like a son, just like the Third loved Orochimaru. He shut his heart away after that. He didn't want to love him or anyone else again. Everyone he loved died except Sasuke and Sasuke had . . .

But Sasuke had come here. Maybe Sasuke was just lonely and thought Kakashi would be one of the few who wouldn't hate him. But Kakashi did hate him. Kakashi hated him more than he ever hated anyone else before. And it was because he'd loved his student so much.

It struck Kakashi like a lightning bolt that that was exactly how Sasuke had felt: he'd loved Itachi so much that when Itachi betrayed him, he hated him with such vitriol that any memory of how much he loved him only fed that rage. And that wasn't so different than Kakashi's feelings for the father who'd betrayed him by leaving him to grow up alone.

Kakashi looked at the flat sheet and pealed it away. They'd taken his leg off at the knee. It was heavily bandaged. He wanted to puke.

What the hell? He was probably going to commit suicide anyway; he couldn't fuck his life up worse. He wouldn't push Sasuke away.

* * *

Remember, reviews motivate and inspire me to write! Reveiw!


	2. Pot and the Kettle

DarkAngelJudas: No hate for Sakura? You surprise me, my angel. You are almost always the first reviewer. God, I love you. ^_^  
ReaperninHiro: Oh, thank you. And thank you again for letting me know about the error. ^_^  
Prescripto13: Yeah, I'm not even sure where it came from. There's a sex scene which was the main reason I had to write this one. It's not in this chapter though.  
00-night-eyes-00: You shall have more. Now with lemon!  
Disembodiedvoiceofthedying: Why do I do these things to Kakashi? I love him so.  
krito1389: Thank you! This one's been brewing for a little while now.  
babylove969: I am aware what the whole saying is, Kakashi's using the short hand assuming Sasuke knows the whole thing too. It's a short hand I've always used and heard; I actually had to look up "pot and the kettle" to find out the entire quote years ago. I assume everyone knows it.  
Kira the cat: Thank you. I love exploring the more sensitive and damaged sides of characters.  
Devilsxgirl: As ordered.  
Silverfox588: Here you go!  
Blonderamen: Thank you so much! I do enjoy angsty Kakashi as well; he's just so much fun.

I was writing this before we found out who Tobi was and many of you know I bemoan not knowing sooner for at least one story, but I had the opportunity to add Kakashi's anguish in this one, but it didn't fit, so I returned it to its original form. I do have a story that is all about Kakashi guilt and turning to Sasuke—who becomes a well known Dom in the Konoha underground after he returns—to alleviate his guilt through BDSM. I'm just waiting to see just how Rin died. I've already started writing the scenes and whatnot, but I can't finish the beginning or the deeper scenes until I know the whole story behind Rin's death. So anyway . . . I'm really looking forward to that story and it's one of the series of stories I have been and will write that make use of my own mythical "Ibiki's Dungeon." You may recognize this reference from Black Swan. The Dungeon isn't in this story though. This is all Kakashi/Sasuke.

Of all the seductions scenes I've written, this one is my favorite! And sake was not involved!

* * *

But he was tempted to.

Kakashi was fitted with a peg leg and discharged. He returned to his lonely house built for him by Yamato after they returned home from the war almost a year ago. Tsunade gave him drugs for pain and for phantom pain, but not for depression. In his condition, she was more worried about him becoming addicted to the depression pills than the pain pills. Sake it was then.

Kakashi found his single bottle of sake and sighed. That wasn't enough to make him drunk and it wouldn't last him for more than hour. He didn't want to go out in public, so the liquor store and the bars were out of the question. His old wakizashi was looking good about now. Life really didn't seem worth living.

He was wearing his uniform, the blood having been cleaned from it courtesyof Sakura. He went to his bedroom and changed out of it and put on his dark green pajamas. He folded up his uniform. He'd taken off his mask as well; there was no one to see his face here.

He had nothing else to do so he cleaned out his drawers and hangers of his uniforms and folded them all into the bottom corner of his closet. He had few civilian clothes and those were mostly for missions where he had to pretend he wasn't a shinobi. He put a hand on the closet door frame and leaned his head on it. This was depressing, putting away the things that had defined him for so long. His weapons he left in their place for now. He sighed and pushed himself away from the closet.

Now it was time he went through the time honored tradition of throwing out everything that spoiled while he was on a mission and in the hospital. He was left with rice, miso paste, and dry cereal. He munched on dry cereal the rest of his first day home.

Kakashi didn't reach out to Sasuke at all, but the young man showed up at his house with ANBU in tow the next day. And he kept coming over. They didn't talk most of the time, just drank tea and read separately, but in the same room, ANBU taking up station around the outside of the house. Sasuke, even under house arrest, was able to procure the best teas and shared them with Kakashi. Kakashi remembered seeing Itachi visiting tea houses a lot when they both were in ANBU. Sasuke had his brother's taste in tea apparently.

Sasuke also brought tea snacks. Those with the rice and feeble, plain miso soup was all that was sustaining Kakashi. Since he never looked in a mirror or really took note of his body when he showered, he didn't notice how quickly his high shinobi metabolism was consuming his body.

Even though they didn't talk or even get too close to each other, Kakashi missed Sasuke when he wasn't there. Part of him still hated him but he also still loved him. Kakashi couldn't help looking at him as Sasuke meditated on his floor. If Sasuke knew he was looking, he gave no sign.

He was utterly alone at night. He couldn't even bring himself to summon his ninken. Soon they would get worried enough to summon themselves here to make sure he was still alive.

Unwilling to just drain his single bottle of sake, Kakashi just stared at it as if it was the sake's fault there wasn't more. Where the hell was his sword? It would probably be Sasuke who'd find him like he found his father so many years ago. He wondered what the Uchiha would think of that.

Then again, Sasuke had already seen someone killed by a sword on the floor and been the one to find them. His parents. He knew what it was like to find someone that close to him dead in a pool of blood, to find his father in a pool of blood. What would it do to him? It mattered how Sasuke felt for him. Might Sasuke see him as a father figure, dead again.

Kakashi sighed and got up to open the damn bottle. Maybe he could ask Sasuke to steal him some more.

Sasuke brought his weapons to tend the next afternoon. Without asking, Sasuke took out Kakashi's and tended them as well.

"I'm not going to use them," Kakashi said as he ate the small sandwiches Sasuke brought with the tea today. He didn't raise his eyes from his book.

"If the village is attacked, you can fight. Why let good weapons rust?"

Kakashi went back to trying to ignore him.

"You know, you can still fight," Sasuke interrupted his reading again. "I was thinking we could spar. With your ninjutsu, you still pose a challenge to me."

"Don't try to cheer me up, Uchiha," Kakashi said without looking at him.

"Don't think I don't know how good self-pity feels." That made Kakashi look at him. "I'm not trying to cheer you up. Do I seem like the type? You mentioned the pot and kettle. I'm not saying it for your benefit; I'm trying to politely ask that you spar with me. _Sensei._" The last word was a sneer.

So, they started sparring. Though Kakashi was content to wallow in self-pity, he suddenly felt the need to prove to Sasuke—no one else—that he could still fight; Sasuke's respect suddenly seemed worth it; that sneer wounded his pride.

Sasuke worked on countering, blocking, and evading Kakashi's jutsu while Kakashi almost got a sadistic pleasure out of sending his most brutal jutsu at the young Uchiha. His mask hid the smile of delight when he actually hit the younger man. That last water jutsu left Sasuke looking like a wet cat. Kakashi didn't even offer a towel so Sasuke half stripped and hung his clothes up and used a very low level fire jutsu to dry them and himself.

Kakashi couldn't help staring at the nearly flawless white skin. Itachi, Haku, Killer Bee, Orochimaru, Danzo, and Naruto had all left scars on his body, but most weren't visible. With his back turned, in nothing but boxers, Kakashi was consumed with the desire to touch him. Right now his skin was probably as cold as his personality and his skin would feel hard over those well trained, but lean muscles. _Cold, emotionless bastard._

Sasuke was redressing now and that duckbutt had risen again.

His other students had visited him as well, but never when Sasuke was with him. Until today. He'd tried to hide his depression from them, especially since he wanted to alleviate Sakura's guilt. Kakashi didn't really blame her; it may have been a split second decision, but he'd still made the conscious decision to sacrifice himself if needs be to protect Sakura. It was his choice, his fault.

Sasuke—now fully redressed in his damp clothes—had just brought Kakashi a cool drink while he sat down in his backyard after their sparring match when Naruto and Sakura arrived. Sasuke had been preoccupied with Kakashi's snide remarks about his attentiveness that he didn't realize the pair were approaching until they were only a few yards away. When he turned, the glare he sent them stopped the pair in their tracks. Sasuke took a step back from Kakashi to distance himself from Naruto and Sakura as well.

"I'll take my leave then," Sasuke said coldly. He grabbed his sheathed sword and twirled it before sticking it the back of his belt. He sent one more glare toward the new arrivals. Two ANBU appeared to flank Sasuke as he left the property and there were at least two more that remained invisible.

"What's with him?" Naruto asked. "He's never that hostile when I visit him."

"You're right," Kakashi said. "He's not been _that_ cold for a while. That aura must put his ANBU guard on edge as much as it does me."

"He was visiting you?" Sakura asked. "I didn't think he cared about any of us. I didn't even know he was allowed out of his house."

"He can apparently go places if his guard approves it," Kakashi said. "I think he's bored and lonely. He wanted to test himself against my jutsu since he had nothing else to do so I indulged him. Not like I have anything else to do either."

"I haven't seen him recently," Naruto said. "Maybe he's angry that I didn't tell him about you or been to see him. I should have told him."

"Seems ANBU brought him the news of my injury."

"Maybe he resents that I haven't visited him once since he came home," Sakura said.

"I recommend not visiting him," Kakashi said. "At least not alone. I don't entirely trust him. He seems to have mood swings now too; he was fine a minute ago. Maybe he was pissed that he didn't sense you sooner. Like startling a predator." Kakashi rallied all the false cheer he could muster. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"We wanted to check on you," Naruto said. "See if you needed anything, help with anything."

"We also just wanted to see you," Sakura said. "Several people have asked us how you were since they haven't seen you."

"I'm adjusting."

"I'm so sorry, sensei," Sakura said, lowering her head.

"It's not your fault, Sakura. I don't regret it."

"But I feel so guilty. If I had been more careful, more observant . . ."

"Don't. I didn't have long left on the active roster anyway. I get to start retirement early. Few shinobi have that privilege. If you want to do my shopping for me, I'll give you some money and a list. You can bring me some groceries tomorrow and bring me some salt-broiled saury and good miso soup with eggplant for lunch or dinner. Treat me to my favorite meal and feel absolved, okay, Sakura?"

"Okay," Sakura agreed with a smile she thought matched Kakashi's under his mask.

xxxxx

Kakashi was growing to loathe silence. True that when Sasuke was here it was pretty silent, but being alone made the silence more profound. Silence had been a friend for so many years; on missions it often made the difference between life and death. Now he hated it. He was just so alone now.

That never bothered him before; he'd avoid company and rebuffed potential friends, using his beloved Ich Ich books as a wall between him and the world. Now he regretted that. He even regretted his behavior a week ago when Yamato and Gai separately came to see him. He told both of them he was trying to enjoy his retirement. Yamato seemed to understand his meaning better than Gai, but they both understood one thing quite clearly: leave me the fuck alone.

The next day, Naruto and Sakura were in Kakashi's house having lunch, having brought Kakashi supplies and his favorite meal. Sasuke sensed them, but he still came to the door. Sakura answered it and was met with a death glare so intense she was shocked she survived it; it remaindered her of Orochimaru during the chunin exams. She shuffled back from the door and from Sasuke. Sasuke kept his murderous eyes on her until she was clear from his path. He looked at Kakashi with less hostility.

"Since when did you become a little social butterfly?" Sasuke asked; the hostility wasn't just in his eyes, but in his voice as well. He entered without permission. Something about his posture made Kakashi envision a porcupine stalking upright across his floor. He was brisling. Was he really angry that they couldn't have their normally silent visit today?

"I brought you some supplies," Sasuke said and it was the first time any of them noticed he had a bag in his hand.

"Your former teammates already brought me supplies."

"You have more then." Sasuke continued on to the kitchen and put his own offerings away.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, bewildered and a little frightened of Sasuke's menacing aura. Kakashi sensed ANBU very close, maybe even in the house; they would prevent Sasuke from lashing out. Or try.

"Um, Sasuke," Naruto said when Sasuke came back from the kitchen, "would you like to join us?"

"No." The word was almost before Naruto finished asking. He looked at Kakashi. "I brought you that premium tea you seemed to like. Don't share it with them; it's expensive."

Throwing one last glare at Sakura, Sasuke left.

"Would the two of you like some 'premium tea?'" Kakashi asked.

"I think he'd kill us if he found out," Naruto said.

"Why'd he bring you expensive tea?" Sakura asked.

"We drink tea together. Not much else. We just started sparring; it's mostly tea drinking and silence. He's the most unsociable mother fucker." Even Kakashi couldn't say why he was suddenly so bitter toward the raven haired swordsman; he never swore like that in front of his former students and certainly never used such terms to refer to any of them. Maybe it was the fact Sasuke was giving him orders or being rude to his guests.

A kunai flew in through the open window and landed right in front of Kakashi with a note tied to the finger hole. Kakashi opened the note. _Pot_

"I reaffirm the 'mother fucker' part," he muttered, the called out the window, "You put a hole in my table!"

Both Naruto and Sakura had to smile. Sasuke loathed them, but he and Kakashi seemed to be getting along in an odd way, and they were glad.

xxxxx

Sasuke arrived with another bag of supplies the next day and went straight into the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner." It wasn't an offer, it was a pronouncement.

First: tea drinking and reading. Kakashi was rereading his _Ich Ich Tactics_ while Sasuke examined jutsu scrolls like there were a new popular thriller: curled up, engrossed, and sipping tea.

When Sasuke got up to start dinner, Kakashi contented himself with watching him. Maybe if he made the Uchiha uncomfortable enough, he'd either get a rise from him or discourage his little visits. Sasuke didn't seem to care.

Kakashi resigned himself to eating gruel, but was surprised Sasuke was a good cook. He didn't tell Sasuke that or even thank him for the meal, but it was delicious.

"What's with this sudden desire to feed me?" Kakashi asked.

"You're become far too thin," Sasuke said bluntly. "You tired far too quickly the other day as well. Another few days and your mask will just slip off. Anyway, it's not much more work to cook for two than just one."

Kakashi didn't like Sasuke's observations. He wasn't purposely starving himself, but he really didn't care anymore. He wondered if Naruto and Sakura had noticed he was getting thin too, maybe that's why they were concerned about him.

Sasuke went about washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Then he didn't leave. He went back to reading his scrolls. Kakashi went back to reading as well, but then thought he should just be rude and go to bed without even asking the kid to leave.

Before he could try it, he felt Sasuke's eyes on him.

"What?"

"You stare at me all the time, I can't do the same?"

"There's a mirror."

There was a little sound and Kakashi looked up to discover a smile on Sasuke's face. That little sound had been a laugh. Kakashi stared for a moment, not believing it or able to get over how absolutely beautiful Sasuke looked when he smiled.

The amusement in Sasuke's eyes morphed into lust. _Oh, shit._ Kakashi's eye was not hooded for once.

Seeing that Kakashi sensed his intentions, Sasuke stalked toward him. The look in Sasuke's black eyes paralyzed Kakashi even without the Sharingan. Kakashi's momentary hesitation gave Sasuke the opportunity to climb onto him, straddling his thighs and snaking his arms around Kakashi's neck, they were almost nose to nose except that Sasuke's position left him looking down at the taller man for once.

Kakashi still couldn't move, his arms still at his sides, his book forgotten on the sofa. Sasuke leaned in, shut his eyes slowly and delicately, gently pressed his soft lips to Kakashi's covered ones. Kakashi had no idea a kiss through cloth could feel so good. He was looking at Sasuke's closed eyes, but as Sasuke raked his teeth gently over his mouth, he shut his own eye and allowed himself to feel. But it was over just like that, Sasuke pulled away, only centimeters away. Kakashi opened his eye in surprise at the briefness.

"Kiss me," Sasuke whispered. "Kiss me, please." Sasuke slowly let his fingers glide up Kakashi's neck and up his cheeks. Those gentle touches felt so damn good. Sasuke made no attempt to remove the mask. "I won't look," he promised. "I just want you to kiss me, taste me. I won't look." Sasuke ran a hand through Kakashi's hair. "I wouldn't be able to see in the dark."

Sasuke leaned in again and Kakashi shut his eye again expecting another kiss, but instead he felt Sasuke's cheek glide across his own. Sasuke's lips closed around his earlobe. Sasuke's measured breaths roared in his ear, awaking his arousal. Sasuke sucked at his ear, his tongue slowly lapping the tip of the lobe as he moved his hips, rubbing his erection against Kakashi's growing one. Sasuke's hand came up to trace the ridges of Kakashi's other ear. Kakashi's hands seemed to rise on their own to hold the sides of Sasuke's waist.

"Make love to me," Sasuke whispered in his ear. "Complete me, fill me. Find your release inside me."

It ceased to matter who this was or even that it was a man, Kakashi just wanted to fuck the hell out of the body pressing against his, the person saying those things in his ear. Even when Sasuke's face came back into view, Kakashi saw little else but those smoldering black eyes.

Sasuke understood that look. He stood up and helped Kakashi off the sofa, keeping their eyes at the same level so to keep that look in Kakashi's eye and all his doubts away. Kakashi was leading, practically pushing Sasuke to his bedroom. Sasuke hit the lights on their way out of the room and didn't turn them on in the bedroom.

When the back of Sasuke's legs hit the bed, he stopped and started stripping. Sasuke's clothes were easily and quickly shed. Kakashi just wanted to fuck something and shucked his shirt and pants almost as quickly. Sasuke sat on the bed and pulled himself back to the pillow to lay there, offering his body to Kakashi.

Kakashi pushed his boxers off and unstrapped his false leg, letting it clatter to the ground. He crawled over Sasuke still wearing his combination mask and shirt and his headband which he still wore as an eye patch. He tossed his headband away and opened his Sharingan eye. He could see that Sasuke kept his Sharingan deactivated so he peeled off his mask. The moon had not yet risen and with his Sharingan deactivated Sasuke couldn't see anything.

Sasuke reached up to grab Kakashi's white hair, but he didn't pull it. "Kiss me, Kakashi. Kiss me, fuck me, use me anyway you want." He let the weight of his hand settle against Kakashi's head, hoping to prompt him to lower his head and kiss him.

Kakashi didn't let himself be moved. He could see Sasuke's face with his own Sharingan and it showed him lust and invitation. His lips were parted and they seemed redder as arousal forced blood into them. They looked perfect for sucking. Between their bodies, their cocks were hard and just missing each other. But still he hesitated.

"If you love me, make love to me. If you hate me, rape me; take out all your anger on me."

So he knew. The bastard knew the hatred Kakashi harbored for him. Of course he did; Sasuke had been betrayed before too. Fuck it. If Sasuke wanted to be fucked, why the hell not?

If it wasn't for the allure of those red lips, Kakashi would not have done something so romantic as kiss him, but after feeling that mouth on his ear and through his mask . . . Kakashi let the weight of Sasuke's hand force his head down and he kissed him.

Sasuke's mouth was spicy and tainted with tea. Sasuke desperately kissed back, teasing Kakashi's tongue deeper. Sasuke moaned, finally getting what he desired.

Well, part of what he desired.

Kakashi was on his knees, one stub, one intact. Shifting his weight to the remains of his left leg, he grabbed the back of Sasuke's left thigh nearest his knee, pressed it up toward Sasuke's chest, bending his body so that his puckered entrance was more accessible.

The sneaky, prepared bastard had palmed some lube and had spread it on his hand. He reached down to quickly coat Kakashi's cock with a few slow strokes. Kakashi was thicker and longer than Sasuke had anticipated. His body tightened in equal parts lust and fear of the pain to come. But he wanted it.

Once he felt Kakashi was lubed enough, Sasuke guided Kakashi's sizable cock to his waiting entrance. Sasuke stopped kissing and prepared to be penetrated. Kakashi pulled his mouth away. Sasuke clinched his teeth; he wouldn't cry out in pain, not when he wanted this so desperately.

With his Sharingan, Kakashi could see the fear, but the lust dominated Sasuke's expression. Sasuke's darkness blinded eyes were aimed at Kakashi's forehead. His breathing increased. Kakashi liked the fact Sasuke feared this. They both guided his cock into position against Sasuke's tight hole. Whether Sasuke was a virgin or not, Kakashi knew this was going to hurt. Rather than gently pressing in, Kakashi snapped his hips forward and forced the head inside. The sound Sasuke made was a long groan of pain rather than a moan of pleasure.

The pain was intense, stinging and burning as his skin and muscle were stretched by the hot, thick rod invading his body. He couldn't breathe, his lungs seized up.

Kakashi paused a few moments, pulled back a millimeter, then thrust in again, stuffing another three inches into the body below him. He readjusted his body and gave a final thrust, plunging all nine and a half inches inside the younger man.

That last thrust forced a gasp from Sasuke which set his lungs working again. Fuck, it hurt!

As hurt as he'd been by Sasuke's words and actions in the past, he couldn't just rape the kid. He could see the pain on his face and it created a small ball of guilt in the back of Kakashi's mind. He waited for Sasuke to adjust.

The pain throbbed through Sasuke's body. Each wave of pain seemed a little less intense than the last. His body relaxed as the pain subsided. When Sasuke's face eased, Kakashi waited a few seconds before he pulled out a little and thrust back in. Fuck, he was so hot and tight! It was far more enjoyable now that Sasuke had loosened up a bit; his body wasn't trying to strangle Kakashi's cock anymore.

He just felt so fucking good! Nothing could compare to Sasuke's muscular ring pulling his cock inside. Sasuke also didn't seem to want to let him leave. He had no idea how Sasuke did it, but it felt like the boy was trying to suck him in and succeeding. Kakashi fucked him shallowly, not wanting to pull out of that heat.

Sasuke now moaned in pleasure. "Fuck, yeah, Kakashi. Fuck me." Sasuke had quickly gotten into it. Kakashi assumed he had been fucked before from just how much he was already enjoying it. He hadn't even struck his sweet spot yet; he'd been brushing past it, teasing it.

With a slight change in angle, Kakashi thrust hard into his body, hitting his prostate and causing Sasuke to cry out. Making the stoic Uchiha cry out was more of a thrill than fucking someone nearly half his age.

"Ahh, fuck," Sasuke sighed as Kakashi continued his assault.

"Tell me what you want," Kakashi ordered in a voice thick with lust.

"Fuck me, cum inside me. Fill me. I want you to fuck me until I go insane."

"Go ahead and cum. Cum for me."

Sasuke was close, but not that close. Wanting to obey and please his new lover, Sasuke reached for his cock and jacked off furiously. He finally cam with Kakashi's name on his lips.

Kakashi always liked to draw out his own pleasure whether or not his partner cam once or three times, it never mattered to him as long as they got off once. But even if they were sated, he fucked them as long as he liked. It sounded callous, but it never seemed to bother his lovers.

He pulled out of Sasuke's orgasm relaxed body and slid two fingers into that hot hole. His body was stretched out and gaping, winking partially closed with every breath. Sasuke's insides were as slick as any woman, but tighter and hotter. It felt so good even to his fingers. Sasuke's body was returning to normal, tightening around the intruding fingers. But Sasuke gave absolutely no sign he wanted Kakashi to stop the assault on his body.

Kakashi continued to finger Sasuke as his erection calmed a little so he could keep going. He sought out Sasuke's prostate and the boy moaned when he touched it. He stroked it and watched Sasuke react through the haze of afterglow. He saw the cum on Sasuke's stomach and suddenly wanted to taste it. He leaned over, removing his fingers as he did, and lapped up some of the pearly liquid from Sasuke's taut stomach. Not distasteful.

Sure that he wouldn't shoot the moment he was back inside Sasuke's tight tunnel, Kakashi remounted him without any objections. Fuck, he felt good! He could do this all night. Sasuke was still soft from his previous orgasm, but Kakashi didn't care, as far as he was concerned, he'd fulfilled his duty to his sex partner by making him cum and now it was all about him. Sasuke asked him to use him anyway; Kakashi intended to.

Even if Sasuke was briefly spent and a little sensitive he didn't resist Kakashi at all. He kept his body open for Kakashi to use in whatever way he wanted. His leg wasn't being pressed to his ear this time, but he spread his legs as far apart as his limber body could go. His arms were thrown over his head and his face was turned to the side exposing his neck. Kakashi couldn't resist biting his neck.

"Harder," Sasuke gasped. Kakashi wasn't sure if he meant fucking him harder or biting him harder. So he did both. Sasuke's heaving breaths were so close to his ear was amazingly erotic. Sasuke moaned and grabbed at the back of Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi raised his head and admired his handiwork with his Sharingan as he continued to fuck the younger man.

He'd only had sex once since the end of the war. Well, several times during a very short period of time. A general of the Allied Shinobi Forces—one of only five—had a lot of women throwing themselves at him once they returned victorious. He'd slept with quite a few of them, but hadn't had anyone since then. And what a first experience to have in months.

Sasuke's erection returned. He pulled Kakashi's head down and kissed him. Kakashi felt he had little choice and so he kissed back. Sasuke grabbed at his shoulders for leverage to thrust up into Kakashi's descending hips. Sasuke growled in his throat. Even with his knees spread as far as he could, Sasuke dug his heels into the bed and pressed his hips up.

Kakashi slid a hand underneath Sasuke to grab his ass, but even together, Sasuke couldn't get Kakashi's cock any deeper than his nine and half inches. Sasuke growled in frustration.

Sasuke hardly tried to shake Kakashi's lips off as he said, "Please, Kakashi, I want you deep."

Kakashi pulled away and pulled Sasuke onto his side. Sasuke moved onto his knees himself. Kakashi was back in him even deeper than before.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Sasuke growled. He thrust back and Kakashi was better able to let loose on Sasuke's body in this position.

Sasuke braced himself, pressing his body back to meet Kakashi's thrusts. This position was much better even if Kakashi couldn't see Sasuke's beautiful, lusting, pain filled face.

Kakashi demonstrated his obscene amount of control, the same control that allowed him to read his favorite erotic scenes in public without so much as a blush. Kakashi pressed into Sasuke's body and stayed there. Sasuke was close to cuming as well, but this time Kakashi decided Sasuke could wait with him. Sasuke bucked backward trying to get some movement inside him, but Kakashi moved with him and kept Sasuke on the edge.

Sasuke couldn't take it and reached for his cock but Kakashi grabbed his wrist. "Ah, ah, ah," Kakashi admonished. "Trust me, it feels more fantastic if you wait." Sasuke's arm was still tense, trying to reach his throbbing erection, but Kakashi was absolute. He finally relaxed his arm and took a deep breath, trying to reign in his lust.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, please." Sasuke was practically whining with need which made Kakashi smirk.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk."

"Please," he gasped. Sasuke body was tightening around Kakashi cock, seeking any kind of pleasure from the hot rod of flesh still impaling him but not moving. "Please cum inside me. Fill me with your cum. I want it so bad. I want to feel coating my insides and feel it leaking out of my filthy ass."

Damn, the kid was better at dirty talk than Kakashi would have ever given him credit for. Yes, that first seduction was hotter than hell, but that little speech was making Kakashi fearful that he would cum right now. Kakashi nosed Sasuke's unruly hair and growled. That growl sent a shiver through Sasuke's body which Kakashi could feel from inside him. He still felt like he would cum if he moved, so he decided to torture Sasuke a little.

Kakashi released Sasuke's wrist and Sasuke put it back on the bed rather than go for his cock. Kakashi's fingers trailed lightly up Sasuke's sides and chest then he took Sasuke's throat in his hand, but didn't squeeze, just reaffirmed that he was complete control, emphasizing his dominance. Sasuke writhed a bit.

"You're such a slut."

"I am, but just for you. I'm your slut, please use me."

"Humph. You just want to cum."

Sasuke groaned, but didn't deny it.

Kakashi decided to end this game and fucked Sasuke as hard and fast as he could. They had both cooled off enough that it took two minutes for Sasuke to cum and five for Kakashi. Kakashi was practically fucking a ragdoll for the last two minutes after Sasuke's orgasm ended.

As he released inside Sasuke, it felt like every ounce of energy in his body was being sucked out of him. Sasuke twisted around and captured his lips again. Kakashi didn't remember how the kiss ended.

xxxxx

Kakashi was surprised that he'd fallen asleep. He woke up on his back while it was still dark, but the moon was bright in his windows. Sasuke was snuggling next to him. What the hell was going on? He'd slept with Sasuke. He looked down at the Uchiha: his relaxed, disarmed face tugged at his heart.

Sasuke was so relaxed and apparently felt safe enough that he didn't wake up as Kakashi slipped out of bed. It was awkward with his leg missing, but he had great balance to begin with and once he strapped on his false leg, he could move almost as silently as he used to. He cleaned up and dressed. It bothered him how much longer it took to dress.

Kakashi hobbled outside. "Who's in charge of this detail?" he asked the invisible ANBU he knew was surrounding his house.

A masked ANBU appeared kneeling in front of him. "I'm in charge of Sasuke-san's security, sempai."

Kakashi didn't like the 'sempai,' but he ignored it for now. "Why is Sasuke allowed here?"

"Sasuke-san is allowed to visit you, Naruto-san, Sakura-san, and Hokage-sama."

"Even if he isn't wanted?"

The ANBU hesitated. "If you want him to leave and he won't, you can ask us to remove him and we will."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes; this ANBU captain didn't want to tell Kakashi that he had the option of ordering Sasuke removed.

"I want him out of here when he wakes up."

The captain bowed his head. "Hai." He looked up toward the door of Kakashi's house. Sasuke was hurriedly dressed and standing there. He hadn't heard what they were talking about and his scowl didn't mean anything since he was always scowling.

"Now?" the captain asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered.

The captain hesitated again before standing and approaching his charge. "You have to leave, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke tensed, but he left without a word or a glance at Kakashi.


	3. It Always Looks Better in the Morning

DarkAngelJudas: (Got your message btw ^_^) He's not JUST jealous. There's some plot being laid. *dramatic music* Sasuke's a trooper. And I think there is one thing we can all say about Sasuke: He does not give up.  
borderlinecrazy: I love beating up on these two emotionally.  
elhan: ^_^  
ReaperninHiro: Is it jealousy? *evil smile*  
Rosebunse: That's seems to be the consisance, Kakashi was being bitchy. ^_^  
Silverfox588: Thank you. As I said, it is one of my favorite seduction scenes.

Thanks to PhenoixInnocence for a little betaing. ^_^

I'm posting this as my Ravens lead the 49er's, during the power outage. ^_^ Go Ravens! I will accept your hate mail.

-

Sasuke hadn't heard what the ANBU captain and Kakashi were talking about, but he knew when he was being thrown out. Neither he nor the captain spoke as they returned to Sasuke's walled off home.

When they arrived, the captain didn't vanish into the shadows like the others. "It's near the end of my shift," the captain said. He grabbed glasses and a pitcher of water and sat down across from Sasuke at the table. He poured the water and offered it up for a toast. "To fickle lovers."

Sasuke answered the toast and drank. The captain lifted his mask just enough to take a drink. Sasuke growled.

They had talked over tea before. The captain had been assigned to Sasuke from the start and their chakra had become so familiar to each other, it seemed impossible not to start talking over the last few months. When Sasuke started going to see Kakashi, he was forced to admit that he was in love with Kakashi.

"I take it you finally did it?" the captain asked.

"Yeah. Wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. Damn, he fucked me through two orgasms. What's his problem? He knew what he was doing; it's not like I got him drunk or anything."

"Sometimes lust can be just as intoxicating."

"Hn." Sasuke squirmed a little, sure he could feel Kakashi's cum inside him.

"How was it?"

Sasuke wouldn't look at him. "It hurt at first, but then it was just so good I lost myself." Sasuke couldn't hide a blush with his pale skin. "I think I might have said a few . . . I sounded like a slut."

"That's not usually a bad thing when in bed."

"He fucked me and then threw me out like a whore. The only reason I wasn't put out earlier was that he fell asleep."

The captain had grown to know Sasuke well enough to see that Sasuke was beginning to have a small panic attack though he didn't easily show any emotion. Sasuke was feeling like he'd lost everything, that he'd been shut out and permanently rejected.

"Sasuke." The Uchiha looked at him. "Calm down. It's not the end of the world. Go back tomorrow and talk to him."

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded. "I've just loved him for so long. I felt so happy just a few hours ago and then to be rejected like that after we . . ."

"It was sudden for him. He was probably just swept away by you and sort of panicked. Everything will look better in the morning. For both of you. Get some sleep and don't worry now; worry tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." Sasuke drained his glass of water and stood. "Thanks."

"Sleep well."

The captain stayed a minute longer. He hoped everything would work out between the two of them. He was forbidden from telling Sasuke, but his probation was nearing an end. Kakashi was just the thing to anchor him to Konoha once and for all.

-

Kakashi felt Sasuke's presence before Sasuke knocked on the door. He wanted to ignore him, but after thoroughly fucking him as he did, Kakashi felt obliged to acknowledge his existence. He opened the door, his one visible eye a bit hostile.

"One minute," Sasuke said, looking as unflappable as ever.

Kakashi nodded and let him in. Kakashi leaned against the wall and didn't offer Sasuke a seat. Sasuke closed the door and leaned back against it.

"Since you basically threw me out, I just wanted to clarify that I never did or ever will use genjutsu on you, I just came on pretty strong. I'm sorry if I . . . if you felt pushed into it. I was really happy last night. I really do love you. If you let me, I'll do anything for you. I'll be anything for you. And it's not just sex; I'd be alright if you just let me come over like before, but I want to be your lover. I probably should have said all this first. Just give me a chance, please. That's all I ask: don't push me away."

"You broke my heart." Sasuke looked frightened at Kakashi's words. "I loved you like a little brother or a son. I put all my hopes in you. Not in my own sensei's son, but in you who reminded me of myself. I understood why you left; that wasn't it. I knew how driven you were by revenge that when I found Naruto, I decided to let you go. You chose your path.

"But when you tried to kill the three of us and spoke to us and looked at us with such unwavering scorn . . . I really believed that it was my duty to kill you. To kill my son. Even looking back, at that point I was right; at the time there was no other choice. I wasn't wrong. You may have come to your senses, but you broke my heart that day. I hate you for making me feel that way. It was crippling. I closed myself off after that. I tried to forget you, but Naruto still won't shut up about you. Then you force your way back into my life. I hate you as much as I love you."

Sasuke's head had sunk as Kakashi berated him with an even voice. He then surprised Kakashi by sinking to his knees to a formal position with his head down. "I apologize. I was out of my mind when I spoke to you that day. I hated the three of you at the time because you were inside my head trying to make me see reason, see that there was happiness to be found despite the fact my family was betrayed and killed, my brother manipulated, and I was left alone and manipulated. My memory of you three was the conscience that I wanted to silence. I struck out at you and was cruel to you because you represented the village I hated and the happiness I was denied and had chosen to deny myself. Please, forgive me. I love you. I promise never to break your heart again. Unless it's by my death, which will be against my will. I will never willingly leave you. Give me a chance to make amends."

Kakashi stared at him. "Please, Kakashi," Sasuke pleaded, almost ready to cry.

Kakashi took a step forward, crouched, and stroked Sasuke's hair. Sasuke slowly raised his head. Kakashi's eye wasn't soft, but it wasn't harsh.

"You're staying for now on?"

"Yes."

"You disappoint me again, I swear I'll kill you myself."

"Hai."

Kakashi stood and Sasuke stood as well.

"You really love me?" Kakashi asked.

"I do. You never visited me and, though I knew I was allowed to visit you, I didn't because I felt that you didn't want to see me. But once you retired, I saw an opening and took it.

"I don't kneel down to anyone, not even the Hokage when we were discussing my pardon. The only thing stronger than love—and loyalty to the clan—for an Uchiha is pride. If you think about it, love is the most important thing to the Uchiha. Madara loved his brother, Obito loved Rin—" Kakashi tried not to wince at his teammates' names "—Itachi loved me, and I loved Itachi and my parents. I also love you. I'll do anything for you. I let you fuck me, I got on my knees. I truly love you. You love me?"

"You were always my favorite and you are so beautiful. Yes."

Kakashi was visibly softening to him, but he still had doubts in his eye.

"My life's over, Sasuke. And you're just so young."

"Guess I have a thing for older men. You and Naruto have always meant the most to me since Itachi left me. I've never _loved_ Naruto, but you understood me and you represent power, confidence, and safety to me. The way you swept in to save Sakura from me and the way you assured us as kids . . . I trust you. I've also always found you attractive and even a bit mysterious, even more attractive."

"Then maybe I should never show you my face."

"If that's your choice, but I hope you'll let me see. Only me."

Kakashi pulled down his mask. He hadn't shaved and the dusting of white stubble gave him an attractive scruffy look. He was more handsome than Sasuke could have imagined.

"Damn, you're gorgeous."

"Coming from someone as beautiful as you, I'm flattered."

Kakashi pulled Sasuke into a kiss. After a minute, Kakashi eased Sasuke's face away and he looked at the younger man's face, his eye darting all over it as if trying to etch the way he looked right now into his brain: not scowling, eyes wide, lips red, swelled, and parted. Then he pulled him back into an even more desperate kiss.

The kiss was so desperate that it felt like they would die if they stopped. Fresh air wasn't as important as the other's breath. Sasuke was practically hanging from him while Kakashi was trying to pull Sasuke into him, into his chest. He wasn't even aroused, he just wanted Sasuke here, wanted him to be a part of him. The way Sasuke wasn't struggling against the tight hold, he knew Sasuke felt the same.

They were growing lightheaded from lack of air and they only stopped because they were on the verge of passing out.

"Move in with me," Sasuke said, his voice breathy, having not gotten his breath back.

Kakashi's lungs were trying to refill too so he just nodded.

Outside, the ANBU captain smiled behind his mask. He knew Sasuke needed someone and Kakashi was probably the only man living who could stand beside the young Uchiha; he would be a reason for Sasuke to come home. And Kakashi needed someone to live for too.

The captain signaled to his fellows to make themselves comfortable, they would be staying here for at least a few hours.

TBC


	4. I Always Make Naruto a Voyeur

Cynaga: Sorry I missed you last time; I rarely get reviews through AdultFanFiction and I forgot to check. My bad, my bad. Thank you.  
VampireDoll666: You're still the fastest review in the world!  
ReaperninHiro: You're right, this isn't a short one. My Raven's did me proud through most of the game. That power outage ruined their momentum, but they still won. Full disclosure: I'm also a Saints and Seahawks fan. When LA gets a team, I might have to root for my home team too.  
Silverfox588: It's what I strive for. ^_^  
PhoenixInnocence: I will admit, they'll getting a reprieve before more torture. *evil as an Uchiha*  
yaoirulz especially sasUKE: From your name, I can guess why you like my work. ^_^ Oh, Captain, my Captain . . .  
Peacock Slayer: ^_^ They're just so cute together.  
Kira the cat: My hats off to your sisters too. I enjoyed writing chapter two, so hawt! But yeah, you're right.  
Mysticaldragon11: Thank you so much!

And now, a little gloating if you don't mind . . .

DID I PREDICT THAT OR WHAT?!

Ha! If you've read the latest chapter of Naruto, I said something similar in the previous chapter that I published two days before 619 came out. Boo-yeah! I'm just that awesome.

I usually don't put up **Spoiler** warnings—because I'm lazy like that—but I will warn that if you haven't been keeping up with the manga, don't continue reading until you've caught up.

-

It was odd, really. As much as history as they seemed to have, as much as they seemed to know each other, they had only known each other for a year four years ago. Sasuke had grown so much as a person and Kakashi had never fully shared anything about himself with his favorite student. Their new relationship was fresh and not really built on anything else.

As impulsive as their first night together had been, Kakashi moved in with Sasuke, completing the move in one day.

They didn't bother to bring Kakashi's bed with them.

-

Naruto wanted to check on Kakashi and see if his former sensei needed anything. He knocked on Kakashi's door and got no answer. Then he noticed just how quiet it was and lonely feeling. He peeked in a window and his heart sank: the house was all but empty. He went around to the side of the house and looked in another window and it was the same, only a few discarded pieces of furniture.

One of the neighbors saw Naruto and called out to him. "You looking for Kakashi-san?"

"Yeah."

"He moved out two days ago."

"Do you know where to?"

"No, but that Uchiha kid helped him; he should know."

"Thanks."

Naruto used the rooftops to cut across to Sasuke house.

Out of politeness—and the knowledge that Sasuke would incinerate him otherwise—Naruto didn't jump over the wall around the house, rather he pulled on the rope that was linked to a bell in the house. He eagerly waited for Sasuke to let him in.

Finally, Sasuke opened the gate.

"Dobe."

"Ahh, hey. I went to visit Kakashi and his neighbor said he moved out. You know where he is?"

Sasuke didn't answer, just turned and walked back toward his house, leaving the gate open as invitation for Naruto to follow him. Naruto did and shut the gate for him. Sasuke let him into the house.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke called.

Sasuke wandered into the kitchen. Naruto stood in the entranceway, completely confused. Soon, the man he was looking for appeared, walking gracefully despite the peg leg.

"Naruto."

"I was looking for you and your neighbor said you moved out and Sasuke would know where to find you. It's good that you're getting out. Where did you move to?"

"Humph," Sasuke let out as he prepared tea.

"Here," Kakashi said.

"Here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I'm retired and Sasuke's under house arrest . . . makes sense for two bachelors to live together, don't you think?"

Neither of them were ashamed of their relationship, but it was in its infancy and neither were the type to gossip about their lives so they were content to keep it under wraps for as long as they could. And they didn't voice it, but they both weren't sure if there might be other consequences.

"I guess so." He thought about it a bit more with a comically pensive look on his face that was pure Naruto and then came to a decision. "That's great actually since neither of you get out much or anything." Translation: since neither of you have many friends and have become shut-ins, it's good you have someone to keep you from getting too lonely.

"Tea, Dobe?"

"Sure! Thanks, teme."

Kakashi and Naruto talked while Sasuke just sat there, seeming not to listen, but he would answer properly when dragged into the conversation. Never did Naruto suspect anything about their relationship.

-

At last, Sasuke's probation was over. He was assigned to Yamato's team with Naruto and Sakura. It seemed overkill to have two incredibly powerful ninja on the same team, but since Sasuke was misanthropic at the best of times, it was probably best to ease him back into the team structure of Konoha via his old team. Kakashi would have been their captain if he wasn't forced to retire.

Naruto had noticed that Sasuke was far less hostile to him during his last visit when he went looking for Kakashi, but that hostility was back when they met for their mission. Sasuke wasn't actively hostile, but he glared more than anything. He was silent, but other than putting the three of his teammates off for the first few hours, it didn't interfere with the mission.

After successfully finishing the mission and being a day's run from Konoha, they decided to camp for one night. They all needed to bathe after the work out. Sakura went further up river than the males. Oddly enough, Sasuke's mood seemed to improve as he entered the cold water.

Naruto couldn't help looking at Sasuke as he joined him in the river; he hadn't seen Sasuke naked in almost four years and he was curious how Sasuke had changed. Sasuke's paleness struck him first, then the fact Sasuke had a remarkably nice body and his limp cock was a bit longer than his own. Naruto didn't—or couldn't—dwell on that because of the small bruises all over his friend's body.

Sasuke's collar had covered the two on his neck, but Naruto also saw a few on Sasuke's chest, side, hips, and even his inner thigh as Sasuke carefully stepped into the cold water.

"What's with all those bruises?"

Sasuke stopped hip-deep in the water. "Hn?"

"The bruises. You have a bunch of them all over you. You weren't hurt during the mission."

Sasuke looked down at his body and a smirk crept over his lips. "I forget how easily I bruise. They're nothing, Naruto."

"But they're all over you, even on your thigh."

Sasuke lifted it to look. He blushed seeing the mark there.

"I'm fine. They're nothing, really."

Sasuke cut off any further discussion by turning away and walking deeper into the river and slipped under water to wet his hair and begin bathing.

Yamato had taken more care stripping and folding his clothes and now joined the other two, spying the marks on Sasuke's lower back and his neck when he turned. Sasuke moved off on his own and Yamato slipped into the water. Naruto was clearly still thinking about the marks and how his friend could have gotten them.

In a low voice, Yamato explained, "They're love bites, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"They're love bites. Sasuke's lover gave them to him."

"Lover?" Naruto was wise enough to keep his voice down.

"Whoever it is, they're rather rough; some of those are fingerprints."

"He has a lover?"

"I assume so. Is that so surprising? He was always adored by the girls in your age group, no?"

"But he's been under house arrest and a lot of people don't trust him. Even Sakura gave up on him. And now he's living with Kakashi-sensei."

The thought crossed Yamato's mind that the simplest explanation was that Kakashi had given Sasuke those marks, but he couldn't believe it. "While under house arrest, he was still able to go out and be visited by people. It really wasn't much of a confinement as it was supervision. Maybe it was even a member of his ANBU guard."

"Hmmm."

Meanwhile, Sasuke heard the sounds of their voices, but he didn't concentrate on their words. The cold water was like ice on his joints. Despite training all this time, he had been relatively immobile recently and his joints were sore. He also appreciated the cold water right now because it was killing his erection that threatened to grow at the thought of the marks Kakashi had left on his body.

It didn't really embarrass him for Naruto or Yamato to see those marks; he was actually a little proud of them; he wanted to show them off now that they had been seen. They were a way to say 'I have what I want, I'm happy, I have a lover, I'm special because my lover gave these to me,' and so forth. He smiled to himself.

Clean, he let himself float on the surface and think about his lover at home waiting for him. That idea gave him a lot of joy; he had someone to go home to, someone was waiting for him. He didn't care how sappy his thoughts were; he was happy and he was in love.

-

Naruto couldn't just ask Sasuke about this mysterious lover; anyone else and he would have, but Sasuke was easily offended and Naruto had just gotten him back, he wasn't about to take the risk.

What he was really planning, even Naruto wasn't sure, but after dinner and being bored, he decided to go eavesdrop on Sasuke. Maybe he'd catch Sasuke talking to Kakashi about his lover or catch him with her.

Most of the lights were out in Sasuke's house, but there was a light coming from the bedroom window. Naruto looked inside and witnessed the last thing he ever thought he'd see.

The light was dim because it was actually coming from the bathroom to just give enough light to see by, but not too bright. But Naruto could see Sasuke on his hands and knees on the bed, his body covered by a taller, but equally pale body. His face was hidden on the other side of Sasuke's head, but the brush of white hair was a dead giveaway.

"Kakashi, please . . ." Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke sounded pained and Naruto tensed, thinking Sasuke wanted Kakashi to stop.

"Don't . . ." That didn't help dissuade Naruto. But just as he was about to rush in and save his friend, Sasuke muttered, "So close. Don't slow down, damn it."

Kakashi growled and slowed to spite his lover. Sasuke's eyes tightened in pain. Naruto couldn't see it, but Kakashi was biting his neck hard. The arm Kakashi had wrapped around his chest moved down. He stroked Sasuke's hard cock.

"Fuck," Sasuke sighed. He rocked back, trying to increase the sensation in his ass and around his cock.

"You've already cum tonight," Kakashi purred. "I want you to cum with me."

"Then hurry up, Yarou."

"Say something sexy. Like you did that first night."

"I don't think I remember."

"I think you do. Something about cuming inside you, using you for my pleasure."

"Now you're making things up." Sasuke rocked faster.

"Say it."

"Cum inside me, please. I want to feel your cum inside me."

Kakashi growled again. He pulled Sasuke's chin up to kiss and gnaw at Sasuke neck close to his throat.

"You should stop that," Sasuke said. "Naruto saw the bruises."

Kakashi hummed. "Who else has seen them?"

"I think Yamato."

"Good. They're as good as a sign: 'Hands off.' 'Mine.' Mine," he sighed as he went in for another bite.

"All yours," Sasuke sighed.

Kakashi sped up. Sasuke's head went back for a few seconds then down against his chest as Kakashi brought him closer and closer to orgasm. "Kakashi," he moaned.

"Cum for me, Sasuke."

"Ahhhh . . ." Sasuke cam with a prolonged sigh.

A few harsh thrusts and Kakashi cam inside Sasuke's relaxing body. He growled against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's neck relaxed and Kakashi slumped over Sasuke's body.

"You're heavy."

Kakashi's head turned to kiss Sasuke's cheek. "I love you too."

Together, they lowered their bodies to the bed, all without revealing Kakashi's face to the window Naruto was looking through.

Show over—and Kakashi's face still not being revealed—Naruto slunk away. His head was spinning.

-

Sasuke was as hostile as ever when they met up for their next mission. Naruto tried to get a look at the new bruises Kakashi gave Sasuke, but Sasuke always favored high collars.

By the end of the mission, Sasuke's hostility almost became comforting; a feeling that meant all was well. It only stopped when the Uchiha was asleep.

Naruto had a hard time trying to sleep when Sasuke was on watch because that would be the best time to ask—at least during a mission—about Sasuke's personal life, but he was scared that he'd give something away that he knew who Sasuke's lover was.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He'd been blind to Kakashi's annoyance at his constant talking about Sasuke, but he didn't understand how they could have become lovers. Sasuke was still so emotionless and self-contained that Naruto thought it must have been someone using a henge in Kakashi's bed. Then again, some parts of that night did seem to ring true as Sasuke.

Sasuke sat with his back to the fire with his sword leaning against his shoulder. Naruto stared at his back for a while. He didn't know what Kakashi's face looked like, but he couldn't help imaging him kissing Sasuke's back. Sasuke's face as Kakashi made love to him and as he cam was seared into Naruto's mind.

Girls! Girls! He had to stop thinking about Sasuke and think about girls! Sakura's cuteness, Hinata's buxom chest . . . Sasuke's sighs and words . . . No! No! No! He was not going to lust after his best friend!

He forced thoughts away from Sasuke and from sex. They went back to Hinata. They were hanging out, but they had yet to really date. There was one thing unique about her: she loved him. Everyone liked him, many respected him, but she was the only one who loved him. He always liked her—she had an awesome body—and she had not only confessed to him, but she had risked her life to defend him and fought alongside him. Their grief over Neji was also something that brought them much closer. Neji's death was still fresh. Getting Sasuke back had made Naruto feel better for a while, but he really missed Neji. He still felt shame that Neji had died to save him, that he hadn't been able to protect him.

When they got home in the afternoon, Naruto decided to go train for a while before taking a shower. He dropped off his stuff and headed for the training grounds.

He finished his normal regimen and sat down to practice his Senjutsu. It was amazing feeling all the chakra around him. The trees, the grass, the birds in the sky, the insects in the dirt. He could seek out the chakra of anyone he wanted in the village. He felt Sakura in her apartment, Yamato was hanging out in the Hokage Tower. He sought out Sasuke, but he wasn't at home. He felt Sasuke and Kakashi nearby.

Naruto got the urge to follow them. He did so after only a moment of hesitation.

Sasuke and Kakashi were walking toward the forest that skirted the empty training grounds. Naruto jumped up into a tree to watch. They just walked silently for some time as Naruto moved silently from tree to tree. It was good practice after all.

After a while, Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I need to rest."

Naruto shrank back as Sasuke looked around. He didn't see Naruto, but he saw a fallen tree trunk. Sasuke led Kakashi to the trunk and sat him down. Kakashi rubbed at the end of his thigh were his organic leg was cupped by the artificial limb. Sasuke knelt in front of him and removed the prosthetic. He massaged it for Kakashi. Kakashi sat back and enjoyed being pampered by his young lover.

Sasuke then pulled at the waist band of Kakashi's pants without a word and Kakashi let him pull them down, revealing the scarred stump. Naruto hadn't seen it before and looked as hard as he could. But he didn't have a lot of time as Sasuke leaned in and started kissing and licking it. Kakashi's head went back in pleasure. Though many of the nerves were destroyed, many of them remained and were ultra sensitive. Sasuke was caressing Kakashi's thigh as he lavished the end with attention.

Naruto suddenly felt enormously guilty for spying on this. It was one thing to sort of walk up on something like he did the other night and stay because he thought his friend was being raped and sort of get lost in watching them once he realized it wasn't rape, but to follow and consciously watch Sasuke . . . worship Kakashi . . .

It got worse when Sasuke moved between Kakashi's thighs and pulled Kakashi's cock out of his boxers and took the hardening length into his mouth. As uncomfortable and guilty as he felt, Naruto couldn't look away as Sasuke gave Kakashi a blow job right there in the middle of the forest.

Kakashi sighed Sasuke's name and put his hand in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke was taking his time and it took a full ten minutes before Kakashi's hand tightened in Sasuke's hair. Naruto was getting close as well, jerking off as he watched. Kakashi tried to be silent as released into Sasuke's mouth, but Naruto could hear the groan. Sasuke continued to suck and bob on Kakashi's cock until Kakashi was spent and clean.

"Now I'm ready for a nap," Kakashi said.

"Just like an old man," Sasuke said playfully. He helped Kakashi redress and remained kneeling before him to reattach the prosthetic. Sasuke looked reverent kneeling there looking up at his lover.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke up, pulled his mask down—in such a way Naruto still couldn't see his face—and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke straddled Kakashi's thighs and played his hands in Kakashi's wild hair.

Naruto clinched his teeth to keep himself silent as he finished jacking off.

"Let's go home," Sasuke said. "I'll feed you and put you to bed."

"Make me sound like a child."

"You know what they say: 'an old man is twice child.'" [AN: Hamlet]

"Does that make you a pedophile?"

"Offsets the age difference I think."

"I cursed my luck when I lost my leg, but I think that was just leveling the scales; you being in love with me was the luckiest thing in world." He kissed Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tilted his head back and to the side to give Kakashi freedom to do what he liked and moved his hips to rub his clothed cock against Kakashi's body.

Naruto could hear Sasuke's soft sighs even from this distance. He couldn't even conceive of what Kakashi was doing to make Sasuke sigh like that and what was taking so long.

When Kakashi finally pulled away, Sasuke's neck was bruised with sucking and red with bite marks and smeared blood from where Kakashi's teeth broke the skin. Naruto couldn't see that.

Kakashi started rubbing Sasuke's cock between them. "You think we'll meet anyone on the way home?"

"Most likely," Sasuke said.

"You'll have to wait 'til then I guess."

"Pleasure denied is often the most powerful," Sasuke murmured seductively.

"Now you're making me jealous."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything."

Sasuke put his arms around Kakashi neck and just hugged him while Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"You know, if you suck me off too, then there won't be any evidence for passersby to see."

"Lay down on this log and maybe I will."

Naruto grew attentive as Sasuke did as he was told and his head moved out of Naruto's line of sight to Kakashi's face. But the teme kept his hand pressed to Kakashi's cheek. Now Kakashi didn't entirely have his back to him, but he couldn't see his face as he unwrapped Sasuke's lower body. Kakashi swung his good leg over the tree trunk and Sasuke's body to straddle the log and then bent down to take Sasuke into his mouth.

Naruto couldn't see anything more than Kakashi's head bobbing up and down and Sasuke stretched out on the log. He couldn't take another round anyway so he slowly made his way out of the tree and to his apartment. He still wasn't sure what to make of their relationship. He felt a little left out because neither of them said anything to him. Wasn't he a friend? Why wasn't he told? It depressed him more than anything. And a bit of a turn on.

-

He was turning into a stalker.

Naruto followed Sasuke home at a distance, practicing hiding his chakra from his teammate as he did.

They were fresh from an A rank mission and had been away for days. As Sasuke peeled off from their team to head home, Naruto felt his hostility bleed off. Maybe it was a state of mind for missions. Sasuke was calm as he came to the gates of his property.

Naruto stopped on a neighboring rooftop as Sasuke unlocked the gate. He debated getting closer. He wanted to know more about their relationship. As Sasuke opened his front door, Naruto sprang down inside the walls and went up to the window.

Kakashi had fallen asleep on the sofa while reading his favorite book—three guesses. Sasuke was as silent as a shadow as he approached.

Sasuke eased onto the sofa, straddling Kakashi's thighs. Kakashi took a deep breath as he woke up, looking up at Sasuke and smiling behind his ever-present mask. Sasuke sat down on Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi combed Sasuke's hair back with his fingers and put a hand on his waist. "So young and beautiful. Why are you here?"

Sasuke smiled. "It's my house."

"I mean _here._" Kakashi put his other hand on Sasuke's waist as well and tightened his hold on Sasuke's body a moment. "You could have anyone you wanted, why choose me?"

"If love were logical . . ." He didn't know how to finish that thought and just lowered his head to lay it on Kakashi's chest, shimmying his body down Kakashi's to be more comfortable. Kakashi loosened his hold to allow the younger man to ease into the more comfortable position.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Sasuke said.

"Give me an idea."

"Hmmm. That day I left Naruto at the falls, I expected you to come after me. I didn't slow my pace for you—I was wounded and tired and couldn't go any faster or slower. I was disappointed you didn't come for me. When things got hard while I was with Orochimaru or I felt lonely or missed . . . home—I didn't really think of this place as home; I missed you more than I missed Konoha—my first thought was of Naruto of course, but my second was you and that was the one that sustained me and made me want to come home. I tried to kill my memories of you just as much as those of Naruto because I needed to focus and not be homesick. But I missed you terribly.

"I wanted to come back or you to come get me. I thought that maybe we could finally be equals. We rarely were able to fight alongside each other and I didn't have an opportunity to fight beside you after you taught me your Chidori. I wanted to fight side by side and be acknowledged as your partner. That was before my feelings became romantic."

"I regret we'll never have that chance," Kakashi said.

Sasuke pulled back to look at Kakashi. "If the village is attacked, we might."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed."

Sasuke hummed with amusement. "Or maybe we can go for a walk and happen upon some bandits or something."

"We can only hope."

They smiled at each other for a moment, taking in the light in the other's eyes even while Kakashi remained masked.

Kakashi broke out of the spell first. "Oh, you have mail."

"Mail? From who?" Then his face turned from confused to hopeful.

Sasuke stood and made for the table Kakashi had gestured toward and practically attacked the envelope. Kakashi watched the uncharacteristic display.

"Expecting something?"

"I really didn't think I'd get a response so quickly." Sasuke read the letter. He smiled and looked up mischievously at his lover. "I hope you don't mind my going behind your back on this—"

"This doesn't sound good."

"—but I contacted Gaara. They have the only puppet corps to speak of and it's no doubt the best. I asked if there was anything they could do for you. Gaara has agreed to have Kankuro make something for you. He's invited us to Suna. Do you want to see what Kankuro can do?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll go talk to the Hokage now. I'll turn this into a diplomatic mission and make it essential."

Sasuke headed for the door, then stopped and turned back to Kakashi. "Unless . . . do you really want it? I mean, would you rather stay retired? I'd rather know you were safe than anything. I just want you happy. If you'd rather stay retired . . ."

"I doubt I'd be put back on the active roster even with a fancy false leg, but at least I would feel more confident than I do with a stick for a leg."

"Then we'll go."

Naruto sprang back and over the wall before he could be detected and pulled the bell rope.

Sasuke shed the happy look on his face by the time he got to the gate. He held his sheath in his hand and cocked an eyebrow at his teammate.

"Hey, I thought you might want to hang out or something," Naruto said.

"I have something important to take care of. Maybe later." He walked off, sticking his sheath in his belt as he went.

Since he was here, Naruto decided to pay Kakashi a visit. He knocked on the front door and Kakashi called for him to come in. Even with Sasuke gone, Kakashi looked happier than he had in years.

"Hey, I wanted to hang out with both of you, but I caught Sasuke leaving."

"He has some kind of business to take care of. Would you like some tea or something?"

"Just water. I'll get it."

Naruto was happy to go into the other room, nervous about facing his former sensei, knowing what he knew, seeing what he saw. He down an entire glass of water then refilled it.

"I can bring you anything?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"No, thanks."

Naruto came back into the living room and thought up a way to get what he wanted to know.

He let his nervousness show. "Um, I hate to talk about Sasuke behind his back, but I just can't ask him about this. He'd either brush me off or get offended. Um, he had some weird bruises and Yamato-taichou said they were love bites. Do you know who he's with?"

Kakashi was a well seasoned shinobi which meant he was an accomplished spy and interrogator. He could see in Naruto's eyes that he already knew the truth; he was just trying to get confirmation from him. However, it was his right to lie and keep his private life private. But this was Naruto.

"You already know."

Naruto blanched.

"I don't know how you know—and I really don't care. It is what it is. I don't want any gossip," he warned with a stern eye. "We both value our privacy."

Naruto nodded. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We haven't told anyone. It's entirely our business. His ANBU guard knows, but they are sworn to secrecy about anything like that. If it didn't have anything to do with security, they don't even report it."

"I just feel like . . . you guys don't trust me. I thought you'd tell a friend, you know?"

"Not about this. Anyway, we just got together. It still early." He almost gave voice to his misgivings, but these things were not to say to Naruto. "I'm sure Sasuke will tell you soon. He's really happy."

Naruto couldn't help scoffing. "Not around us. I think it might be the missions. He's so . . . angry on missions, but he's not that way with just me."

Kakashi looked pensive.

"But maybe he just doesn't like being away from you." Naruto smiled broadly and reassuringly.

Kakashi smiled back.

-  
*Yarou is bastard in Japanese, more harsh than teme. I wanted to make the distinction that Sasuke's not using Naruto's nickname for him. Nor is it Sasuke's nickname for Kakashi.


	5. Sakura and Gai

Rosebunse: You mean the one Sasuke was tonguing?  
VampireDoll666: Think about that for a second my friend: Naruto keep his mouth shut?  
Silverfox588: Thanks. That was, admittedly, rushed, not beta'ed. I was just so excited about being right about the Uchiha. Most of it was written, but it's just as I wanted it.  
Kira the cat: Maybe the nosebleed will help that cold along. ^_^  
Whosay: "This is your birthday song; it isn't very long." Your gift was smut, two rounds of smut. Sincerely, happy birthday! It's wonderful to know I made someone's day. ^_^  
Ladydragon1219: I love this one too.  
ReaperninHiro: Naruto will be an ally in this one. I'm wondering what features to put in the leg . . .

There are certain guarantees about my work: Uchiha have no tolerance to alcohol, Kakashi growls in bed, Sasuke's a male nympho, and Naruto's a voyeur. *shrugs* It helps with plots anyway.

I'm an airhead. I said I was going to not use the recent developments in the manga, mostly because it didn't gel with what I already wrote, but then I'm writing this and I'm like, 'wait, that could still work and it betters the plot.' So guess what? **Major spoilers for 598 onward**.

* * *

Sasuke was not happy when he returned home. Naruto was already gone and Kakashi was contemplating what to make for dinner.

"We're going to Suna as a diplomatic mission."

"Why don't you sound happy?"

"It will be more than just you and me and Naruto."

"Too many people in your opinion?"

Sasuke hopped up to sit on the counter. "One too many," Sasuke grumbled. "Tsunade needs to discuss this with the council and arrange things with Suna, yadda, yadda, yadda. I requested that the ANBU captain that supervised me during my probation come with us, but he's off on a mission. She'll let us know when we can go."

"You seemed pretty close to that ANBU. Stir-fry or chicken curry?"

"He's the only person I could call a friend during my . . . imprisonment. Curry."

"Want to tell me who you object to in our group?"

"No. I'll cut up the chicken."

Kakashi let Sasuke replace him at the cutting board, but he hovered behind him. "Naruto and I had a little chat."

"He finally ask about us?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"You knew?"

Sasuke took out his favorite non-combat blade and started carving. "Of course I knew. I could feel his eyes on me and the lust. He thinks he can hide his chakra from me. I'm an Uchiha. After I awakened the Mangekyo, I can feel the Kyuubi."

"He's called Kurama now. Your mutual ancestor named him."

"Don't remind me. I know it goes back generations, but having him be family and family to Hashirama—who was actually a match for my family—is something I don't like to dwell on."

"Still not over being bested by a dumbass?"

"That's correct." He was a little more violent to the poor dead chicken.

Kakashi put his arms—carefully—around Sasuke's waist and kissed his hair. "I'm so very proud of both of you."

It was at that point that Kakashi realized that Sasuke's bad humor was gone, bled off while talking about Naruto. Kakashi had feared that it was Naruto who upset Sasuke, but obviously not. That made him worry a little. There was something Kakashi didn't know about his volatile lover. Sasuke was the most dangerous shinobi in the world; unknowns were worrying.

Kakashi's silence and the fact he just completely stopped moving, spoke volumes to Sasuke.

"You're thinking about me."

"A little."

Sasuke sighed. "But not in good way. Did the Hokage let you read my file after her little show of grace?"

"Classified."

"Good to hear. Maybe I should share more of my recent past with you."

"I want to hear it, but I just wonder who are you upset over."

Kakashi couldn't see the dark smirk on Sasuke's face. "Don't worry; I'm not that fragile. I won't freak out and attack anyone or leave. I don't really have anywhere else to go and I have one very good reason to stay."

"Glad to hear it." He let his hands roam a little to feel the warmth through Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke was just too good to be true. He should worry, but he just wanted to enjoy this fantasy while it lasted, wanted to feel loved just a little longer, before Sasuke either realized that he was too old and broken for someone as young and desirable as him or Sasuke turned on them again.

Sasuke sensed Kakashi's acceptance, but there was something about his contented sigh that worried Sasuke.

"I haven't showered yet." He finished reducing the chicken to bite-sized pieces and left Kakashi to start the curry.

xxxxx

Kakashi kissed Sasuke's forehead and smelled the fresh scent of damp hair when Sasuke reemerged for dinner. They sat opposite each other to eat.

"By the way, how did Naruto find out about us?" Kakashi asked.

"It was the bruises that put him on the scent, but he's been watching us. I'm certain he hasn't seen your face, but he's seen _us_. Don't worry; I'm the one who was acting like a slut. I didn't change my behavior for him."

"You could've mentioned it."

"I didn't want you to stop." Sasuke became contrite. "Not angry with me, are you?"

"I'm not. But for now on, give me a signal that we're being watched."

"How about I lick your nose three times? Or your thigh if I'm between your legs at the time."

"Appreciated."

"I would never let anyone else see your face, so I was certain to hide it. We should stop talking about this; I think we should go at least one night without sex." Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi smiled a little. He saw Sasuke's expression turn more fond. "What?"

"I can see you smile. That's something I want to preserve for me alone."

Kakashi's smile fell away. Sasuke was really serious about this. "I don't intend to let anyone else see my face. I fear even hinting at who might have in the past."

"Wise. I do know Tsunade has. As Hokage, she's safe."

Sasuke looked away, aware that bringing attention to the fact he could see Kakashi's face was making him uncomfortable.

There's wasn't that much to do in the evening and they ended up in bed a little early.

Even though Kakashi was the Seme, Sasuke pulled him down to lay his head on Sasuke's chest. He finger-combed the long silver hair.

"Don't doubt how much I love you," Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi hummed in amusement. "I sometimes forget I'm not the only skilled shinobi in the world."

"The way you sighed and all earlier: you're going to let it last as long as it will. It will last until one of us dies. Or you leave me. Then, you might have to worry about my . . . stability." The mirth in Sasuke's voice kept that last bit from sounding like a threat. "Don't doubt me; that's all I ask."

Kakashi eased up off Sasuke's chest and looked into Sasuke's eyes. He was without his headband in bed of course, but he kept his Sharingan closed. He saw openness and almost a plea in Sasuke's eyes.

"I trust you."

Sasuke's weak smile was an effort for someone of Sasuke's disposition and therefore meant more. Kakashi kissed his lips briefly and then lay back down onto his lover's chest.

"I love you, Kakashi."

"I do love you too. My precious Sasuke."

xxxxx

Sasuke was not an earlier riser, but he was still an experienced shinobi. He wasn't up at the crack of dawn but he was up before his retired lover. This was something Kakashi was becoming quite familiar with, so he was not the least bit surprised that Sasuke was gone when he awoke. He got up and took a quick shower.

He was drying his hair when there was a ring at the bell. He really stood there moment wondering if he should go to the door with the towel around his waist or around his face. He wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed a second towel to wrap around his face, and hastily attached his false leg.

He could feel it was Sakura and Naruto. He opened the front door and called out "Jump over the fence and come in. I have to get dressed."

Two shinobi never jumped over a ten foot fence so fast. Kakashi raised his eyebrows at them, knowing they were hoping to catch him mask-less. He turned away from his disappointed students to get dressed.

He returned to find Sakura poking around the living room and Naruto's ass sticking out of the fridge.

"Sasuke keeps the fridge meticulously in order and will kill you if anything's missing," Kakashi informed Naruto. "Especially if his tomatoes are touched."

"That just sounded dirty," Naruto said as he was trying frantically to put things back in order.

Sakura blushed. "I was surprised when Naruto said you moved in with Sasuke."

"Sasuke was lonely and was practically living on my sofa anyway."

"How are you doing?" Sakura was obviously still feeling guilty.

"Fine, fine."

"Tsunade-sama told us about the mission to Suna."

"Ahh, I was wondering why you both came over so early. Sasuke's gone training. He didn't fill me in last night. So what's the entire mission?"

"She called Naruto in last night to discuss it. Officially, I'm going to help train Suna's medics and they'll help you and that information will benefit Konoha. Naruto, as a friend of Gaara, is going to help keep up good relations. Sasuke and a member of ANBU will act as guards. But we have to wait for everyone to approve it. I'm so glad Kankuro might be able to help you."

"That's it? Just the five us are going?"

"Yep."

"From the way Sasuke spoke, I thought there'd be more."

By process of illumination . . .

The temperature suddenly dropped about ten degrees and Kakashi felt a menacing aura he associated with the Uchiha Susanoo. They all looked in the direction of that aura. Sasuke stood in the doorway, no Susanoo around him, but his aura created the illusion of a dark cloud forming around him. The sunlight behind him dimmed.

"I didn't eat anything in your fridge, I swear," Naruto anxiously defended.

"I recommend meeting somewhere out of doors," Sasuke stated. "Preferably on the other side of the village."

He stalked through the room toward the bedroom and the shower.

Sakura shuttered. "Is he often like that?"

"Never," Kakashi said.

"He's always hostile around us, but that was . . ." Sakura said.

"But he's never been that angry," Naruto said.

"Was there anything you needed to discuss?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"No."

"It's probably best to leave. Don't want to set him off."

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"Not a good idea to leave him completely alone either."

Naruto and Sakura left. Kakashi went back into the bedroom and waited for Sasuke to come out of the shower. He was calmer now.

"So, what is it about Sakura that upsets you so much?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him and that aura rose a little, but then it all but dissipated.

"It can't be because she tried to kill you; Naruto and I did the same."

"Don't you hate her?" Sasuke asked.

"No, of course not."

"She's the reason you were injured."

"My leg? That's what this is about? She stumbled into a trap; she wasn't being especially clumsy; it was just an accident. I don't blame her."

"I do."

Kakashi laughed and lay back on the bed. "At least it wasn't jealousy. Let me assure you now that she is not my type in the slightest."

"Good to hear, but I'm not jealous." Sasuke vigorously dried his hair.

"Oh, yes, you are. Don't think I don't notice the tightness in your shoulders when Naruto comes over."

Sasuke grunted and threw the towel back into the bathroom, leaving Sasuke completely naked in the mid-morning light. Kakashi's eyes roamed over that body and he nearly salivated.

Sasuke sighed and stood there, completely unselfconscious. "Alright. I am jealous. But why wouldn't I be? I intend to keep you."

Kakashi stood, grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled him back down with him onto the bed. He kissed the sable hair.

"No one's ever been jealous over me before."

"You never gave anyone the chance."

Kakashi hummed. "I like it."

Sasuke melted into him easily; his naked body against Kakashi's clothed one. They lay together for several blissful minutes.

Then bell rang again.

"Is the whole village going to visit this morning?" Sasuke whined.

"It's Gai," Kakashi said.

"_You_ deal with your friends. I'm going to meditate on the back porch." Sasuke got up.

"In the nude?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke scowled at him and Kakashi left him to dress and went to the gate to let Gai in.

Kakashi stopped short when he opened the gate and saw his old rival: Gai had no cheer or energy.

"Kakashi, I really need to talk."

"Sure, come in."

"Yamato told me you moved in with Sasuke."

"Convenient for us." Kakashi let him into the house.

"Where is he?"

"Meditating in the back. Tea or something stronger?" Kakashi offered before remembered he didn't have anything stronger.

"No, nothing." Gai sat.

Kakashi sat down near him. He didn't prompt him.

Gai leaned his elbows on his thighs. "I've lost friends before. I never fully understood what you went through. You pulled back after Sasuke left; you went on more missions than the rest of us. Alone if you could. I thought I understood. I almost lost Lee, but you lost your Lee, you lost Sasuke. Neji . . ."

"I'm not sure which is worse: feeling that you have to kill the student you love or a student being killed. Neji was a great shinobi and a great man. He had my respect; something I rarely give."

"How did you deal with it? Sasuke that is."

"I didn't. I ran away. Sakura and Naruto were—thankfully—taken from me. I know it was no reflection on me: Naruto need to be kept safe and Sakura decided that she would be a better asset as a medical-nin, something I couldn't teach her. I ran away, I kept busy. But there were so many nights I could only think of Sasuke.

"I don't think I'm the one you should talk with. Naruto and Hinata are dealing with it too. I'm sure it's hard to commiserate with your students, but they understand what you're feeling. Hiashi . . . If it wasn't for his daughters . . ."

"Have you seen him?"

"No. I've hardly left home except for missions since the war. I've heard about Hiashi from Naruto. I've seen no one except Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. I've heard he's devastated; even he can't hide it. They say he's taking it harder than his brother's death and he didn't take that very well."

"I can't face him," Gai admitted.

"Nor can I."

"Why not?"

"Why not you? You weren't close enough to protect Neji; he wasn't your responsibility at the time. It wasn't your fault."

"I don't know." Gai leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs. "But why can't you?"

Kakashi looked away and Gai began to understand. "You shouldn't feel responsible for what Obito did."

"And you shouldn't feel guilty for Neji's death. Logic doesn't ease the pain or the guilt. I'm not the one to help you; I haven't overcome my own demons. I would suggest Inoich—" Kakashi stopped himself and looked down. "A councilor."

"Shouldn't you do the same?"

"I'm too broken to fix. Too many cracks collected over time."

"Kakashi . . ."

"I'm retired and unimportant now."

"You can't bel—"

"We can't help each other. Nor can I offer any comfort." He wanted to tell Gai to forget about him completely, that he could no longer be a measuring stick for Gai or anything else to him. Gai was one person he didn't really want to see again. Or Hiashi, or Shikamaru, or Ino . . .

"How can you be so cold?"

That startled Kakashi. "Long practice. I didn't shed a tear when my father killed himself. It's the twenty-fifth shinobi saying; I dutifully memorized them all. 'No matter the situation, a shinobi must always keep their emotions inside. The mission is always your top priority. You must possess a heart that never shows tears.' I've always been told I was a great shinobi. I never remember shedding a tear except from this eye," Kakashi pointed to his Sharingan, "just after Rin implanted it; that was pain and sorrow, not only for Obito, but for my father too. Since then, nothing. Long, long practice, my friend."

Bitterness filled him. He'd lost a lot in his life and Gai had hardly lost a smile through all Kakashi's losses.

"You've lost friends; I've lost friends, family, teammates, and subordinates. Maybe now with Neji you finally understand the pain I've felt since I was six. 'Cheer up,' 'It wasn't your fault,' 'You need to rely on the Power of Youth.' See how hollow words from your friends can be."

Sasuke came in at that point. "Gai." He nodded in greeting then went to the kitchen. "No tea?" He started preparing a tea pot.

Kakashi and Gai continued to look into each other's eyes.

"Sorry to intrude," Gai finally said to Sasuke as he stood and left.

"I caught your plea for help," Sasuke said as he chose his tea blend. Relaxation was the order of the day. "Your distressed chakra is as good as flare."

"Thank you."

Kakashi didn't move or speak again, just sat there. Sasuke finished making the tea. After it had time to steep, he put an ice cube in it and brought it with him to the living room. He bent down behind Kakashi to put an arm over his chest and the tea cup right in front of Kakashi's lips.

"This is the best I have."

Kakashi took the cup and Sasuke straightened to get his own cup and retreated to his meditation mat.

Kakashi looked down at the false leg and once again devoutly wished the tea was sake.

xxxxx

Sasuke stretched as he finished 'sinking to the bottom of the ocean.' He looked at the shadows of the plants in his courtyard and realized he'd been lost for about three hours.

He picked up his tea. Cold. He downed it all in one go. He rolled up his mat and entered the bedroom through the outer door to put his meditation mat away. He reached out with his chakra to find Kakashi, but he wasn't in the house. That was strange. In the two months since Kakashi moved in with him, Kakashi had left the house twice to his knowledge, both in his company.

Sasuke went into the living room and found a note on the coffee table. 'Went Out' It was signed with Kakashi's Henohenomoheji.

Sasuke stood there a moment, his eyes flashing back and forth and pouting. Time, he supposed, to make the bed and do the laundry.

xxxxx

Thank the gods for retirement pay. A couple bottles of good sake wasn't cheep and he wasn't going to ask the incredibly wealthy Uchiha to pay for his booze. He regretted moving in with him since he'd lost a place he could go to be completely alone. He'd also alienated one person—Gai—who he could have visited and drank with.

There was Yamato. No. Genma? Yes, Genma; they'd finish off everything he bought and anything Genma had. He hobbled toward Genma's apartment.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

_Damn._ He knew he should have used a henge.

"Sakura."

"Is Sasuke okay?"

"He is now." He considered. "I suppose I should tell you why he was angry. Somewhere private?"

"My apartment?"

"If it's close."

"The next street. Can I carry that for you?"

"No, that's all right." He felt terrible enough bringing alcohol to his student's apartment, she didn't need to carry it.

It was a new building, but the apartment looked just like the old one. He sat down and was careful putting his bag down so Sakura wouldn't hear the clink of the bottles inside.

"So, you found out why Sasuke was in such a bad mood? Does he still resent Naruto or something?"

Kakashi sighed. She didn't have a clue.

"Have you considered it was you?" Kakashi asked. "I don't feel the same—not at all—but he blames you for my injury. Seems he was really looking forward to working with me in the field." Sasuke hadn't put the two facts together, but Kakashi figured that was part of it. "He's irrationally angry at you."

She was stunned.

"I'd advise you keep your distance from Sasuke. There's no solution for the upcoming mission, but maybe you should request a transfer from the team or I'll convince Sasuke to request he be transferred."

Sakura looked down. "I really am so sorry, sensei."

Kakashi sighed. He really wanted to pop open a bottle. "Don't be, Sakura. I don't blame you. Just stay away from Sasuke until he gets over it, alright? Maybe when we go to Suna, Sasuke can be sent ahead to keep you apart.

"You're a fine kunoichi. But you need let it go. Anyway, there have been unexpected bonuses to retiring early."

"Is that why you're buying alcohol?"

"You're sharp too. No, this is for something completely unrelated."

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Obito."

"Oh." She was embarrassed.

"I won't drink it all in one sitting; I'm just restocking. I didn't have any when I moved in with Sasuke. Trying to hide it will be difficult with any of you Iruka-trained scamps running around. Cheer up, Sakura, and don't take it too personally; Sasuke, I think, needs someone to be angry at. He's nurtured hatred in his heart for two third of his life. Maybe finding a few sake bottles in his cabinet will shift his anger to me. We can only hope."

"Thanks for telling me; I'll try to avoid him."

Kakashi stood, but stopped on his way out. "You really aren't in love with him anymore, are you?"

"No. Trying to kill me . . . Honestly, I don't like being on missions with him. I'd like it if you could convince him to switch teams; I don't really want to leave Naruto and Yamato- taichou."

Kakashi was always 'Kakashi-sensei' to Naruto and Sakura, but it did hurt to hear Yamato called, 'captain.' "I'll do that. It's always nice to see you. You can't really visit me, but I'll take you up on invitation you send me."

"Alright."

xxxxx

Sasuke was out back going through katas when Kakashi returned. Kakashi put away his alcohol, untouched.

It all really hurt; the guilt and grief. He still felt useless and to blame for so much. The fact Sakura blamed herself for his injury was another burden for him to bear. He had the alcohol now, but he feared being that lame, drunk, old man you always see in the bars. Sasuke wouldn't love him then.

Kakashi hobbled to the back door and slid open the shoji door. He sighed looking at his young lover. Did Sasuke realize what he'd done? Did he realize that it was Kakashi's fault his entire family was killed? If he hadn't left Obito under those rocks. If he hadn't been such an asshole about saving Rin. If he hadn't . . .

Kakashi was suddenly aware of a kunai flying toward him. Ever the shinobi—even retired—Kakashi kept a pair of kunai on his person and pulled one out to deflect the incoming weapon. He'd focused so inward, he didn't see Sasuke turn and throw the weapon. It had been slow, so it wouldn't have done a lot of damage had Kakashi not deflected it.

"You're going to make me regret my decision if you're always so depressed," Sasuke said. His eyes grew soft. "You're not regretting this, are you? Do you still hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you. I still feel the pain when I think about it, but no, I don't regret this."

"It's Gai and Neji."

"The whole war."

Sasuke walked to him, leaning his sword against a support beam on the covered walkway. Kakashi was a little hunched, but Sasuke was shoed and straight-backed so they were nearly the same height. Sasuke hugged him, leaning his head against Kakashi's and putting one hand in his hair. Sasuke's body against his and the sound of his breathing was comforting. Kakashi put his arms around Sasuke, resting his hands on either side of his spine.

"You sure you want to waste this beauty on me?" Kakashi asked.

"You're the only one who deserves it."

"You're so wrong."

"I've been wrong before," Sasuke admitted. "But I love you." Sasuke let more of his weight rest against Kakashi's body. "I'm so happy just being close to you."

It just couldn't be real. No one had truly loved him since Rin died and even then he never let her close enough. Sasuke couldn't really love him.

Sasuke felt that pull back. "Come sit down."

Sasuke led Kakashi into the living room. Kakashi sat in the armchair, leaving Sasuke alone on the sofa.

"You said you trusted me, but you don't. I can understand why it's hard to trust me after all I've done, but I've never asked anyone else to trust me. I don't lie. I may have left the village, double crossed Orochimaru, and been less than helpful to Tobi," he purposely didn't use his real name, "but I never lied. If you think I'm preparing for some attack against the village and I'm just using you, you're wrong. You're retired and, forgive me for saying so, useless to someone who would draw you in just to attack Konoha. I know I'm fucking gorgeous; girls have been telling me so since I was six. If I wanted to destroy Konoha from within, I could have easily seduced the Hokage, her assistant, or any other man or woman I thought would be useful. I didn't. I chose a lame, retired, ex-Jounin."

"I . . . didn't have that thought."

Sasuke's back straightened in surprise. "Oh."

"I did think you were too good to be true, but I didn't give it _that_ much thought. What I don't trust is that you'll want to keep me. I didn't think about you betraying the village again; you're not stupid."

Sasuke smiled. "I'm the one who over thought things. I thought that was why you were having the 'this is too good to be true' feelings; I thought you doubted my motives."

"I guess we should both stop trying to read each other's minds. I just can't understand why you want _me_."

"You're right; we shinobi may be observant, but we're lousy mind readers. As for why I love you . . ." Sasuke got up and climbed into Kakashi's lap and kissed him through the mask as he had the first time. He pulled back just as Kakashi's clothed lips started to move. "Even before I ever saw your face, I found you desirable. Even before I saw you naked bathing during a mission I admired your lankiness and your power. And something about your naturally white hair." Sasuke ran his fingers through the locks in question. "I also loved the one thing I could see." Sasuke stared into Kakashi's eye. "Just so . . . kind. But so formidable when you want it to be. I trust you, respect you, and feel safe with you. No other man could make me happy."

"Someone your own age?"

"None of them interest me. If you're thinking Naruto, we'd bitch each other mute." Sasuke pulled down Kakashi's mask. "You can go ahead a read my mind right now." He kissed Kakashi slowly, using his lips more than his tongue.

Kakashi let Sasuke do what he wanted, enjoying the feeling of those soft, passionate lips. He shifted his legs to bring them closer together so that Sasuke could more comfortably straddle him. He slid his hands up underneath Sasuke's white shirt and held onto his soft, smooth, vulnerable sides.

Kakashi was just starting to kiss back when Sasuke's lips left his and Sasuke licked Kakashi's nose. Three times.

Sasuke slid his lips over Kakashi's cheek to stop next to his ear. "But it's not Naruto."

Sasuke moved his head again and brought up his hand to act as a mask as Kakashi opened his Sharingan to peek over Sasuke's left shoulder, but the person was gone. He mentally shrugged and captured those lips which had completely bewitched him. Whoever had spotted them had the good sense to leave.

"You know," Kakashi said between licks at his lips, "I like that signal."

"Just wait until someone catches me giving you a blowjob."

"Forgive me if for now on I want to keep my mask on during blowjobs."

"Hmmm." Sasuke slid a hand down from where it was on Kakashi's shoulder to his crotch. "Your pants must be getting painfully tight. I know somewhere else tight your cock should be. And much less painful."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're painfully tight, but yeah, there is somewhere tighter I wish my cock was."

Sasuke moved in closer and rubbed his groin against Kakashi's. "I'd say you need some relief."

"I desperately agree."

"I really want you to hammer me."

"I'll just remember that I'm a useless, lame, retired, ex-Jounin."

"Make me regret saying that."

Kakashi pushed him off his lap. "I want you naked on my bed by the time I get there."

"Hai."

Sasuke hurried to the bedroom. Kakashi watched his ass, hating Sasuke's choice of concealing clothes.

Kakashi looked at the window again and wondered who had peeked in on them. He wasn't so much ashamed of his relationship with Sasuke as he was worried people would seriously object. Then again, he believed being retired had already lost the respect he'd enjoyed since he was six and he was already pegged as a pervert. Why should he care? Life over, right? He was retired and should get to enjoy any pleasures afforded to him.

And one of those pleasures was lying naked on his bed right now.

Kakashi got up and walked as smoothly as he could to his bedroom. And there was the most beautiful sight in world. Sasuke was nude, posed sexually on the bed with his legs together, but artfully bent to the side, twisting his body coquettishly. The sight drew all the breath from Kakashi's body. Such a beautiful, young thing.

"Literally, fuck it, Kakashi. Even if this ends tomorrow, enjoy it while you can."

Kakashi wasn't sure if Sasuke said that or his inner self, but he decided it was the best advice in the world.

Sasuke didn't break his simpering pose as Kakashi stripped, trying to keep his eye on him in the lamplight. Kakashi climbed over him and stroked Sasuke's body, his arm, his chest, his hip . . .

Sasuke felt incredibly vulnerable under the taller, older man. That predatory look set Sasuke on edge as if he were an enemy sizing him up on the battlefield. But that made it better, made him harder, more excited. He loved feeling vulnerable in front of Kakashi; it was a thrill. He really was giving in to Kakashi, giving himself to him.

But there was also a reverence to the way Kakashi looked at him and touched him. That melted Sasuke's heart. He liked feeling loved and—let's face it—worshipped. Few had egos larger than an Uchiha. He paid Kakashi back with his own worship at other times, so he relaxed and reveled in the attention without feeling guilty or selfish.

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi roaming hand and placed his fingers on his lips. Kakashi rubbed them gently. Sasuke opened his mouth and sucked two fingers in his mouth and played his tongue over them. He shut his eyes and moaned, looking like he was enjoying a cock in his mouth. He opened his eyes to look up at Kakashi the way he would when performing fellatio.

Sasuke pulled Kakashi's wet fingers away and brought the lube out from under his pillow and applied it to Kakashi's fingers. Kakashi immediately reached between Sasuke's legs. He took his time fingering Sasuke's entrance. His fingers probing and rubbing Sasuke's slick insides. Sasuke melted into the mattress, spreading his legs until his bent knees lay on the bed. He was turning into a mewing mess before Kakashi took his fingers away and spread the gel over his cock and pressed into him.

Kakashi gave him a few opening thrusts before letting go and fucking Sasuke as fast and hard as he wanted. And Sasuke had no complaints, not even trying to stroke his own hard length; the impact of their bodies moved his cock against his stomach as it was, but that was maddeningly unsatisfying. On the other hand, the feeling of Kakashi's cock grazing and hitting his prostate was doing a fine job of bringing him close to the edge.

Kakashi leaned his forehead against Sasuke's and thrust his cock deeply inside Sasuke, pulling Sasuke's hips up and fucking him deep. Sasuke gripped Kakashi's neck and pressed his head against Kakashi's to keep either of them from breaking this position and the wonderful sensations ripping through them both.

Sasuke cam first, throwing his head back and nearly being head-butted in the cheek by his lover. Sasuke cried out twice before those cries died down to moans. His body sagged and he released Kakashi from his grip, but he tried to keep his hips in place for Kakashi's pleasure. He tightened up after his orgasmic spasms. Kakashi moved faster through that tight ring and cam inside him.

Sweating and panting, Kakashi straightened out and lay his head on Sasuke's shoulder. After a minute to catch his breath and let his heart rate slow to a reasonable speed, Kakashi pushed himself up a little to kiss Sasuke's sex bloated lips with his own. Sasuke responded. It was a loving, wet kiss.

Kakashi pulled away to look down into Sasuke's hazy, black eyes. "You're so perfect."

Sasuke smiled. "You're all I ever wanted. Besides revenge." He pushed Kakashi a little and Kakashi rolled onto his back. Sasuke curled up next to him, putting his head in the crook of his shoulder and his hand on Kakashi's toned chest. Kakashi put that arm around Sasuke's back and they drifted off.

xxxxx

Kakashi woke up with his mouth inches from Sasuke's wrist. He kissed it and nipped at it with his lips. His tongue darted out to lick at it. He couldn't feel the vein there pulsing, but Sasuke's flesh was so warm, he was under no delusions.

The limp fingers twitched and moved to press against Kakashi's bare cheek. Kakashi didn't look to see Sasuke's face as he woke up; he just kissed that pale wrist, his eyes closed. Right now he believed nothing but how much he loved Sasuke. He grasped Sasuke's arm to keep those blue veins against his lips.

"You love doing that? Frenching my metacarpals?"

"Carpus," Kakashi muttered against his skin. "They're called the carpus. And yes. I love every inch of you."

"Don't say things you don't mean," Sasuke purred. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Kakashi may have just woken up, but he understood his young lover. "Tell me what you want kissed and I'll kiss it, lick it, make love to it." He may be the Seme, but Kakashi was acting and talking like an uke. Sasuke loved it.

Sasuke threaded his fingers in Kakashi's hair and gently guided his head to his bare chest and a nipple. Kakashi obediently took it into his mouth and sucked and nipped at it zealously.

Sasuke was getting ready for some fucking when the bell rang.

"Oh, fuck all!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke's usual morning grumpiness gave him a very short fuse in the morning even if he was in a good mood.

Kakashi had to laugh. "It's faster for you to get dressed."

Sasuke grumbled as he got up and dressed, his erection dying from the interruption.

Yamato was greeted with an openly hostile and irritated Uchiha when Sasuke opened the gate.

"Last minute mission," Yamato said.

Sasuke snarled, but left the gate open as he turned back toward the house. Yamato followed slowly. "Is Kakashi-san awake?"

Sasuke grunted in the affirmative. Yamato followed him inside. Kakashi sensed someone following Sasuke into the house and so he dressed quickly. Sasuke walked passed him, shedding his clothes, then heading for the shower to wash off the evidence of the sex they had last night. Kakashi finished dressing and went out to meet Yamato who had stopped to loiter in the living room.

"Tenzou, I'm happier to see you than Sasuke."

Yamato was thrown off guard at first; Kakashi had been depressed and a little hostile the last time he saw him, but Kakashi was once again happy, laid back, and amused. "He isn't a morning person," Yamato agreed.

Kakashi wanted to say, 'Oh, you didn't wake him.'

"I just came to tell Sasuke about a mission, but I wanted to see how you're doing."

"Much better. How about you? And the team? I know there's some hostility."

"I'm doing well. Sort of happy to be out of ANBU. Sasuke's usually hostile, but we're all sort of used to it now. Naruto's happy and Sakura's doing alright."

"I'm glad. Other than Sasuke's hostility, are they working well together?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Sasuke would do well on another team?"

"If they can look past his antisocial behavior."

"I think it might be time to think about moving him, let him adapt to other teams and maybe even prepare him for ANBU."

"I'll suggest it to the Hokage."

"Do you think he'd do well in ANBU?"

Yamato thought about it. "Oddly enough, I've never seen him kill. To say I think he'd be able to handle assassinating someone would be just considering his outward personality, which I think is probably a mask. I don't know him well enough to say if he could really do it."

"You have a point. I'm not sure if Sasuke could do it either. Self-defense is one thing, assassination is quite another. I know him better than anyone and I don't even know."

The shower stopped. "Have you had breakfast, Tenzou?" Kakashi asked. "Or do you two not have the time for that?"

"I've eaten. He has about an hour. Good to see you're doing well, sempai." Yamato left and Kakashi prepared breakfast.

Sasuke was dressed and geared up when he came out of the bedroom a few minutes later, carrying his sword.

"Tenzou said you had some time. Breakfast?"

Sasuke sat down and leaned his sword against the table. Kakashi laid out the meal and sat down to his own food. "Itadakimasu," they both said.

"I asked Tenzou if he though you could be transferred to another team," Kakashi said. "What do you think? Get you away from Sakura."

"I approve."

"What about ANBU? You have the skills, but I'm worried if you could coldly carry out assassinations when ordered."

Sasuke froze and looked up at Kakashi. "I don't like killing."

Kakashi nodded. "Not ANBU then. I haven't been able to work with you in a long time; do you feel more comfortable always working with the same team or would you like solo missions or moving from team to team?"

"I don't know. I think I'd like working solo. If I'm lonely then I'll just look forward to coming home to you even more." His manner had been his normal cold one since the bell rang, but he softened when he said that and looked at Kakashi fondly.

Kakashi smiled back at him. "You should discuss this with Tenzou and the Hokage when you get back. I think it's better for your blood pressure and Sakura's well being if you left their team."

"Agreed." He finished his meal, stood, and stuck his sword in his belt. He came over and kissed Kakashi's cheek. "I love you."

"Be careful."

"Hn." Sasuke left.

Kakashi was immediately lonely.


End file.
